Over the years there are have been efforts to improve speakers and, more generally, audio systems. For example, some audio systems are wireless and audio can be streamed from a computer to the speaker system. Other efforts have been made to reduce the size of the speaker enclosure and driver while maintaining the fidelity provided by a large speaker having multiple drivers. Additional efforts have been made to design enclosures and speakers that reproduce audio with increased clarity, volume, range, and fidelity. And, whether considered a large or a small speaker, efforts have been made to design speaker systems that are more attractive than the tried-and-true box design.
Nevertheless, despite the ambitions and combined efforts of audiophiles, speaker designers, audio component manufacturers, and others in the field, a few facts remain: speakers that faithfully reproduce sound are generally considered unattractive, speakers that are considered attractive or are small enough in size to be hidden do not pass the test of hi-fidelity audio reproduction demanded by consumers today, speakers that perform well must be awkwardly connected by wires to bulky and ugly equipment, and speakers that integrate amplifiers and other electronic components so little if any external connections are necessary are only as good as the worst component of the integrated system and fixed in their configurations.
Moreover, speaker system manufacturers and manufacturers of speaker mounts have made considerable efforts to innovate designs for speaker mounts so that speakers systems can be less obtrusive. These designs suffer from requiring unsightly wires. Further, prior art speaker mounts (sometimes referred to as brackets) are often difficult to attach to the rest of the speaker system and to walls. Consumers also find it difficult and time consuming to dismount the speakers swiftly and easily. Thus, consumers find it necessary to by one set of stationary speakers for each location in the home or office where they wish to listen to music, as well as a portable radio or other mobile audio system if they want to take their music from room to room or on a trip.
Thus, a need presently exists for a speaker system that solves these and other problems.